ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Union Strike
One day, several miners have gone on a strike, causing some concern for Reia personally. But, since she can't do anything to prevent this strike, without changing history too much, Reia feels powerless to stand up. Even if it's the right thing to do. Reia: (This can't be good..) Kiva, stay close.. Kiva: Okay. - Kiva hopped on Reia's back and took a closer look from the skies. Kiva: Gosh... Reia: Looks like an angry mob. I wonder what's going on.. Kiva: I think this strike has something to do with money. Reia: Low payment? Kiva: Well, maybe. Reia: Quitting a job is one thing, but a strike like this? This is overdoing it. Kiva: Yeah, I agree. Should we stop them? Reia: ...As much as I want to, we can't. Kiva: Aw... Reia: With a mob this many, it's impossible to convince them. Kiva: I know. It's too much. Reia: ..We should probably go back to Holiday Inn. You may have a big day tomorrow. Kiva: Yeah. Let's go. - The next day, after breakfast, the two returned to the forest. Reia: Today is your graduation test. Kiva: Okay. What must I do to pass? Reia: Keep in mind that this is a test of heart. To win, you have to defeat me by knocking me to the ground. Kiva: Gosh... It won't be easy, because I know how strong you are. Reia: That's right. Though, I will have some restrictions to make this test fair. Kiva: Such as? Reia: I can't go to Super Saiyan 2, because it wouldn't be fair. Kiva: Super Saiyan 2? You can go higher?? Reia: Yeah, but I can't do it during this test. Kiva: Okay. Anything else I should know? Reia: Yes. I can't fly either, for two reasons. One- That would be cheating. Two- The odd chance to throw the sword at me are slim to none. Kiva: Okay, got it. Reia: Ready to get started? Kiva: Yes. - Kiva and Reia drew their weapons, ready for combat. Reia: Let your heart be your guiding key. Kiva: (Let my heart be my guiding key... Okay, I'll try.) Reia: Go! - Kiva and Reia clashed in a serious test. Reia tried her best not to overdo it, not to go full power and not to fly. To even things up, Reia used her Power Pole as a staff, but Kiva managed to keep up with her movements. For the final stretch, Reia transformed into a Super Saiyan and used Ventus' fighting style. To Reia's surprise, Kiva swordsmanship improved when she loosen Reia's grip on the Power Pole and used a sweeping kick to throw her off-balance, but Kiva didn't know that Reia lets her win on purpose. Kiva: Wow... I did it. - Reia got back up on her own. Reia: Well done. You passed. Kiva: Sweet! So, does mean I can summon a Keyblade now? Reia: First things first, Kiva. Does your parents know about the ritural? Kiva: Well, maybe... I barely remember it. Reia: Don't worry about it. I'll think of something. That's enough for today, we should head back now. Kiva: Alright. - Reia and Kiva returned to Holiday Inn, which Kiva has gotten very excited about summoning a Keyblade for the first time, but it takes a new strength that Kiva will need. Kiva: Gosh... This is gonna be so cool! - Reia can only smile at Kiva by her own excitement. Kiva: Reia, you're smiling. Reia: Yeah. I'm proud of you. Kiva: Thanks. - Reia then looked at Aqua's Keyblade on the dask, trying to remember what the recital was during her talk with Aqua a few nights back. Kiva: Reia, are you okay? Reia: Yeah.. Just trying to remember a few things before we return to New York. Kiva: Category:Scenes - Specials